Remember Her
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty have a child...But after the birth, something AWFUL happens
1. Family Starts

It's the afternoon. The sun was setting now. Soon, it became dark outside. Everyone was at home, spending time with their family. We find Dudley and Kitty, driving home together. They are married, and they had spent so much time trying to have a family. On their way home, they saw some couples out with their kids. Dudley heard Kitty sigh while they drove home.

"Don't worry, Kitty. We'll try again tonight."

"What if it doesnt work?"

"It will."

They got to the apartment. They ate dinner, and watched some tv together. After they ate, they both fell asleep on the couch. An hour went by. The tv was still on, along with the sound. Kitty woke up, and woke up Dudley.

"Dudley...Wake up."

"Huh? What, happened?"

"We fell asleep."

Dudley sighed and turned off the t.v. He got up and yawned. Then he remeber he said they would try again tonight. He picked up Kitty, like a new bride and they went into their room. He set her down, they laid in bed for a while.

"You ready, Kitty?"

"Yes."

Kitty got on top of him. They kissed each other, soft and slow at first. They took off each other clothes, until they didnt have any on. Dudley sat up, and holding Kitty in his lap. Kitty moved her body back, until she felt Dudley inside her. She broke the kiss, and laid her head on his shoulder. She moved her lower body, and closed her eyes.

"Kitty?"

"Hmm?"

"You're the best thing that happened to me."

"You are too."

Kitty went a little faster. She pushed Dudley on his back, and smiled at him. He smiled back, and held her hips. Dudley moaned as Kitty did this. Soon, about 1 hour went by. They spun around, so Dudley was on top. Kitty opened her legs, for Dudley. He pushed into her which made her claws shot out. He began to pump ina dn out of her.

"Harder, Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

DUdley went a little harder for her. He was making sure he wasnt hurting her. She gasped, as Dudley went all the way in her.

"Oh, Dudley...You're so big!"

"And you're so tight!"

They kissed each other, and he kept going. Soon, Dudley was going as fast as he could, and as hard as he could. Kitty began to scream a little. THey both hit their climax. Dudley pulled out of her, and they got under the covers.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

They kissed each other, and fell fast asleep, hoping they would soon have a child together.


	2. Pregnant

Morning came by. Dudley and Kitty were fast asleep in. Soon, Kitty woke up feeling sick to her stomach. It must have been from last night. She went into the bathroom and threw up for 30 mintues. She took a test, and waited for a while.

"How long is this?" Kitty asked herself.

After what seemed like forever, the test was done. Kitty picked up the test, and opened the bathroom door. Kitty jumped on the bed, waking Dudley up.

"Dudley! Guess what!" Kitty yelled.

"Hmm..What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Dudley opened his eyes and sat up. He didnt say anything. He grabbed Kitty and kissed her. He pulled apart and smiled at her.

"I can't beileve you're pregnant."

"I can't wait till it's time."

"Me too."

They kissed each other. Kitty didnt go to work that day, cause she was throwing up all day. Dudley went to work, and everyone congrates him for the child. The Chief was happy for them, but he wanted Kitty at work too. Keswick passed out when Dudley told him.

"Oh, I have to call me mom." Dudley said heading to his desk.

Dudley went over to his desk, and called his mom, Peg Puppy. It took her a while to get to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Dudley! How are you?"

"Great! Guess what!?" He yelled through the phone.

"What?"

"I'm gonna be dad!"

"Oh Dudley! That's great! I'm so happy for you."

"Kitty and I can't wait till it's time."

"I can't wait too."

They talked for a while. But soon the day was done. Dudley drove home, finding Kitty on the couch holding her stomach. He shut the door, and went down to his knees holding Kitty's hand.

"Hey, Kitty."

"Hmm..." Kitty said with her eyes closed.

"Do you want dinner?"

"No...I'm to sick."

"Well, did you eat anything today?"

"I had lunch."

Dudley kissed her, and had dinner. Kitty fell asleep on the couch. Dudley picked her up, and ptu her in their bed. He crawled into bed with her.


	3. Death

It's been a few months later. Kitty is showing her belly. So if anyone looked at her, they knew she was pregnant. Anyways, today it was dinner time. Kitty laid on the couch, eating dinner. Dudley was on the phone with his mom, Peg.

"Ok...Mom... I get it..." Dudley said into his phone.

Kitty looked over at Dudley. He waved at Kitty, and then his mom screamed through the phone.

"Mom. I know. I won't forget...Ok, bye."

Dudley hung up and sighed. Kitty sat up, and told him to sit down.

"What was that all about, Dudley?"

"My mom wants to make sure she doesnt want to miss the birth."

"Dudley, we both already missed the birth."

"The baby is still in you...You know right?"

"I know that. I mean, I'm just overdue."

"By a week!"

Kitty rolled her eyes. THey watched some tv for a while until...

"Dudley?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we go to the store?"

"Right now!?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm craving something, but I don't know what."

"Kitty, it's 9:45 at night."

Kitty got up and grabbed the keys. She turned off the tv, and grabbed Dudley by the shirt.

"We're going!" She yelled.

"Mood swings..." Dudley sang.

They got in the car, and drove to the store. At the store Kitty bought apples. On their way home she ate them. They stopped at a stop light, cause Kitty was telling Dudley how fast he was going, and told him to slow down.

"Dudley?"

"Kitty, I stopped the car."

"No...My water just broke."

"Awsome!"

"Not awsome!" Kitty said in pain.

"Oh. I'll get you to the hospital."

They soon got to the hospital. Dudley had called Peg. She rushed over to the hospital. Dudley was holding Kitty's hand as she was breathing harder and harder. Peg got there just in time. But she had to wait outside along with Kitty's mom.

"Alright, ready to push, mrs. Puppy?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes! Get this baby out of me!" Kitty screamed.

Soon, Kitty began to push. The doctors knew she was over due, so it might be harder to push. Soon the baby was hald way out. Dudley was so happy, that he was having a child with Kitty. Soon, a nurse whispered something into the doctors ear.

"Dudley. We're gonna have to ask you to leave." Said a nurse.

"What! Why?"

"It's...important."

Dudley left the room. He sat next to his mom.

"What happened, Dudley?" Peg asked.

"I don't know."

"How was Kitty?" Kitty's mom asked.

"She is in so much pain." Dudley said looking at his hand, which turned blue.

Dudley, Peg and Kitty's mom heard Kitty screaming. She was calling for Dudley, but then everything was silent. A nurse walked out of the room, with their child in her arms. She turned over to Dudley, and gave him the baby.

"Congrates, Mr. Puppy. It's a girl."

"Thanks."

Dudley held her. She looked like Kitty, only in baby form. Then everyone from the Kitty was in all came out. They all stood in front of Dudley.

"Mr. Puppy?" Said the doctor.

"What? Oh, is Kitty alright."

"She...She died during the birth..."

Dudley thought this was a joke. But it was no joke. He gave the baby to Peg, and ran into the room Kitty was in. It was true, she was dead.

"No! Kitty!"

Dudley ran over to her side, and hugged her dead body. The nurses and doctors had to take him out of the room. They left him alone for a while. Kitty's mom cryed her eyes.

"This is all your fault!" Kitty's mom screamed at Dudley.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Dudley yelled.

"You killed Kitty!"

"Like what was my fault! I already feel bad enough!"

Kitty's mom left. Peg and Dudley stayed at the hospital for a while. Later, Peg left, leaving Dudley and the baby alone.

"I promise Kitty...I'll keep our child safe..."


	4. Not the Same

It's morning now. Dudley couldnt live with himself anymore. He couldnt beileve that his wife, Kitty died during child birth. The doctors did everything they could to bring her back, but nothing would work. Anyways, Dudley and the baby girl had went home. He sat on the couch, holding the new born.

"To bad you cat see your mother..." Dudley said trying not to cry.

Then, Dudley thought of something. Kitty and him were going to name her! Since Kitty wasnt here, Dudley had to name her.

"I'll name you...Misty Katswell Puppy..."

Misty laid her hand on his chest, and curled up grabbing his shirt. Soon, Misty fell asleep. Dudley got up and put her in her crib. Dudley laid in bed, thinking about Kitty. He soon fell into a beep sleep.

_(Head's up, this is a dream part.)_

Dudley found himself in a white room. There was nothing in the room, only him.

"Dudley..." Said a voice.

"K-Kitty...Is that you?"

The voice didnt answer him. Dudley sat in a corner, thinking to himself. Then, a flash of light, came. Once he opened his eyes he saw Kitty. She was wearing a white dress. Dudley got up, and reached out his hand for her. Kitty did the same.

"Is that really you, Kitty?"

"Yes...But, Dudley...Promise me something..."

"A-Anything, Kitty."

"Keep our child safe and sound. Nothing must happened to her."

"I promise, Kitty."

They kissed each other. But to Dudley it felt like nothing. He didnt even get to kiss Kitty when she was giving birth.

_(End of the dream...)_

Dudley woke up from Misty crying. He was burning up. He got up, and picked her up. He fed her some milk. But that wasnt enough to help her grow. Dudley tryed not to cry when he thought of Kitty. Just then, his phone rang. He picked up it, still holding Misty.

"Hello?"

"Dudley. Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine mom."

"Ok...DUdley, I know this is..."

"Mom. I don't want talk about this."

"Alright. I'll call you later."

Dudley hung up. Soon it was night time. Dudley promised Kitty that he would protect their child. He slept holding her in his arms. Soon, Misty fell asleep. Dudley woulld do anything to keep her safe from harm.

"It's not that same without Kitty..." Dudley said before falling asleep.


	5. Trying For a Normal Day

I few week went by. Dudley still couldnt live with himself. He felt like it was his fault for getting Kitty pregnant, his driving, and making her die. Anyways it's morning now. Dudley got up, not waking Misty up in her crib. He grabbed a shower, and woke up Misty.

"Morning, Misty." Dudley said picking her up.

She giggled as Dudley threw her in the air, and caught her. This is his way of thinking of Kitty. He fed her, and got her ready for the day. They got in the car, and Dudley drove to Peg's house. There, he dropped Misty off and went to work. Once he got into work, Keswick walked up to him.

"Hi, A-A-Agent Puppy."

"Oh, hi Keswick."

"So,...When can we see your k-k-kid?"

"Never. This place is not safe for her." Dudley said sitting at his desk.

"It's safe."

Before Dudley could answer, a window broke. He rock hit Dudley in the back of the head. A note was on it.

"Ha! That wasnt safe." Dudley said picking up the rock.

Keswick rolled his eyes, and went back into his lab. Dudley read the note. It was from Snaptrap and his men. They felt bad for him for losing Kitty. So they wouldnt do any harm for the next few days.

"Work itsn't the same..." Dudley said to himself.

Soon, it was 6pm. Dudley picked up Misty, and they went home. He fed her, and put her to bed. Dudley sat on the couch watching tv. He kept flipping through all the shows. There was nothing on. Then, he heard Misty crying. He got up, and opened their door. Once he opened the door, Misty's crib fell over.

"Shh, it's ok sweetheart. Daddy's here." Dudley said holding her close.

She cryed softly as Dudley picked up the crib. He made sure she was ok. He put her back in the crib. When Dudley turned around, Misty grabbed his tail and pulled it.

"Ow..." Dudley said looking at Misty.

She laughed at that. Dudley rubbed his tail, and smiled at her.

"Oh, you think that's funny? Don't you?"

Misty fell on her back and put her foot in her mouth. Dudley gave her a bottle of warm milk.

"Goodnight, Misty."

Dudley got into bed, and watched her until she was fast asleep. Soon, Dudley fell asleep, thinking about Kitty.

Soon, Dudley woke up from Misty's crying again. He got up, slowly and walked toward her crib. He reached into her crib, but she wasnt in there. Dudley began to worried. He turned on the lights. She wasnt anywhere.

"Misty! Misty, where are you!?"

Then, Kitty came. She was in ghost form. Dudley ran up to her hugged her. Only, his arms went through her.

"You broke your promise, Dudley..."

"I know...I'm so sorry..."

When Dudley looked up, Kitty was gone. Dudley lost Kitty and now Misty... He grabbed his blaster, and turned off the lights. Then...there was a bang!

Dudley woke up breathing really hard. It was only a dream. More like a nightmare to him. He got out of bed, checking on Misty. She was just fine. Dudley picked her up, and put her in his bed, keeping her safe and sound.


	6. A Father Thing

About 2 months went by since Kitty's death. Dudley had taken the day off from it was morning. Dudley was now trying to teach Misty how to walk. He sat on the floor holding her hands. Misty tryed to take a step, but she couldnt get the hang of it.

"Youc an do it, sweetheart." Dudley said with a smile.

Misty took a step. Dudley smiled and let go. But once Dudley let go of her hands, she fell. She didnt cry though. They tryed again, trying to get the hang of it. But then there was a knock at the door. Dudley pick up Misty and opened the door. It was Peg!

"Hi mom."

"Hi, Dudley. Are you ready?"

"Oh! That was today?"

"Yes. You need to get rid..."

"But..." Dudley said cutting her off.

"No buts. You can live your life in the past."

"Fine. But can I at least keep some of Kitty's stuff?"

"Sure."

They went into his room. Dudley laid Misty on the bed. She played with her toys, as Dudley and Peg got all of Kitty's stuff out. They started with her clothes. Dudley wanted to keep all her clothes. He kept her work outfit, and she night time clothes.

"Can I keep this?" Dudley said holding something up.

"No!"

"What? It's just underwear."

"Alright..."

Dudley got to keep the things that were important to him. He also kept some of things that would help Misty out. Once they were done, Dudley put Misty down for her nap. Dudley and Peg sat on the couch and talked for a while.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Well, you know how girls get that 'time of the month'"?

"Yea..."

"Wont be kinda akward for Misty? With no mom?"

"Dont worry. I can take care of that."

"Also, what about...You know..."

"What?"

"She's a girl. She has parts that guys don't."

"Oh ok. Wait. Did you keep any of Kitty's bras?"

"...Yes..." Dudley said hanging his head.

"It's fine."

Soon Peg left. Dudley went into his room the check on Misty. She was chewing on her foot and drooling a lot. He gave her a bath, and changed her. Soon, he fed her, and put her down for bed. He kissed her goodnight, and crawled into bed. He kissed a picture of Kitty and smiled at it.

"Goodnight, Misty. Goodnight, Kitty."

With that, Dudley fell fast asleep.


	7. 16 Years Later

It's been 16 years later. Misty is know 16. Dudley told her about Kitty. He even told her about his job. So, it was a nice cool evening. Misty was at school, while Dudley was at work. Just then, the door opened and someone came in. It trashed the whole apartment and left.

Once Dudley had gotten home, he saw the whole apartment trashed. He called Misty, but she didnt answer. He stared cleaning up to mess. Soon it was already 5:30pm! Dudley was getting so worried for Misty. He sat on the couch and called her again. (Yes, she has her own phone). THen the door opened, and there was Misty.

"Misty Puppy! Where were you!" Dudley said hugging her.

"Dad, I was out."

"It's past 5. What if something bad happened to you?"

"Nothing bad will happened to me."

"You don't know that."

Misty rolled her eyes, and went toward her room. But then she stopped and turned around.

"Dad. I'm not a little kid anymore."

With that, she shut her door. Dudley sighed, and thought for a while. Soon he made dinner for them. While they ate dinner, they didnt really say much, until...

"Misty, I know you can live on your own..."

"When?"

"Soon. But, if anything happens to you, I couldnt live..."

"You lived without mom, for all these years."

"I did. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because of you. I promised her I would keep you safe from harm."

"Nothing is gonna harm me. If it does..."

Before she could say thing, Snaptrap came through the window. Dudley got up, and pinned him down. Snaptrap pushed Dudley off, and grabbed Misty.

"Let me go!" Misty said kicking him.

"Never! I'll break your promise, Dudley Puppy!"

Snaptrap fell out the window alone with Misty. When got up, they were both gone.


	8. All Grown Up

So, Snaptrap just took Misty. Dudley looked out the window trying to find them. He grabbed his blaster and ran out the door. He jumped in his car, driving all around town. Soon, he stopped at Snaptrap's house. He kicked down the door.

"You son of bit**!" Dudley yelled.

"Ah Dudley! I don't have her."

"Dad! I'm up here!" Misty yelled.

Dudley looked up, and saw Misty hanging from a cage. If that cage dropped she would be put in a 20 feet deep pool. Misty tryed to free herself but nothing helped. Dudley pinned down Snaptrap, and held his blaster to his head.

"If you kill me, then..."

"Shut it!"

Snaptrap punched Dudley, and crawled away. They began to fight each other. Misty could only watch as her dad was fighting for her.

"Put up your best fight, agent Puppy!"

"Oh I will!"

Dudley jumped and kicked him right in the face. Snaptrap blasted him. Dudley fell on his back, and Snaptrap made it way to the controls. Dudley knew he couldnt make it. So right when Snaptrap was gonna pull the lever, Dudley stopped him.

"Wait! Take me instead!" Dudley yelled.

"No dad!"

"I can't you let you get hurt."

Snaptrap tied him up. He opened the cage, and grabbed Misty. He pushed Dudley in. Dudley watched as Snaptrap tied up Misty. He put her in a corner.

"Any last words, Puppy?"

"No..."

"I have one!" Misty yelled.

Snaptrap turned to her. He fell to the floor as Misty kicked him in the stomach.

"Let my dad go!" Misty said.

They fought. Dudley couldnt bare to watch. It would be his fault of something bad happened to Misty. He swung the cage back and forth. It hit the metal bars, and it opened. Dudley jumped out, as it fell into the pool. Dudley blasted him, and Misty fell to the ground as Snaptrap let go her. Dudley helped her up, and they hugged each other.

"Misty, you need to get out of here."

"But..."

"No buts. I want you safe."

Misty ran out and Dudley hand cuffed him. Misty called the cops. The cops were all over the place. Snaptrap and Dudley came out of the doors. They put Snaptrap in jail, and was never seen again.

"Dad! I'm so glad you're save." Misty said hugging him.

"I would do anything for you."

He kissed her forehead, and they went home. Dudley knew she had to grow up one day. Dudley agreed to let her go, but she had to be home by sunset. Dudley was watching tv while Misty was out. Then the door burst opened with Misty yelling.

"Dad! Guess what! Guess what!?"

"What?"

"I got a boyfriend."

Dudley grabbed his blaster and was ready to take this boy down.

"Where is he?"

"Dad. Put that thing away. He's nice."

"I'll see for myself."

Misty's boyfriend walked through the door. They shook hands, and they all sat on the couch.

"So, you guys are dating." Dudley said.

"Yes sir. I promise I wont hurt her." Her boyfriend said.

"If you do, I'll hunt you down."

"He's not really gonna do that." Misty said.

"But, I know now that I can't keep her forever." Dudley said.

"I'll always be here, dad. Just like mom."

Dudley smiled at her. Then he thought for second.

"I guess you guys can go out for a little while." Dudley said.

"Really!?" They both said.

"Yes. But I want her back by 9."

"Yes sir." Misty's boyfriend said.

They ran otu the door. Dudley sighed and turned off the t.v. He picked up a picture of Kitty.

"Oh Kitty. Our child is all grown up..."

"Thank you Dudley..." Said the wind.

Dudley looked back, and the window as opened. He looked out it. Then he closed it, walking into his room. Outside the window, was Kitty in ghost form.

"You kept your promise." Kitty said.


End file.
